Hero
by WhiteTigerYay
Summary: Percy Jackson Avenger crossover. This is my first crossover so please no hate... Percy Jackson is broken. He is now alone, has flashbacks, and has to stay strong for everyone around him. The avengers have assembled for a very important reason. To... find a kid?
1. PrologueFlashback(I couldn't decide)

_They were all dead._

 _All of them._

 _Except for him, of course. Because the Fates hate him so much. Leo was spread eagled on the ground, his eyes opened but not seeing, his last laugh etched upon his face. Piper had a sword wound in her stomach. Jason was right next to her, dead from a blow to the head ... we always knew that would happen eventually. Jason died trying to protect Piper. Next was Frank. Frank was turning into a mad bull, literally, over Hazel's death when a dracenae bit him with a powerful venom. And Hazel... oh, Hazel. She was fighting like a demon, using the mist to convince the monsters that one another were enemies. And then... Gaia herself went up behind her, holding Nico, dead in her cruel fists, for Nico had said to Gaia "To get to Hazel, you are going to get through me first." She did. And then, she tortured Hazel. Put her in a special room so she thought everyone else was dead. She eventually gave up trying to live. Thalia was the most gory of them all. She has been fighting and winning when she ran out of arrows. She dropped her bow to get out her swords but she wasn't going to last. She took her last breath when she was facing some Romans. She was tortured with knives. And... Annabeth._

 _My Wise Girl._

 _With a sword wound to the heart, put there by Gaia herself, right after Gaia realized that they were losing, and wanted to make everyone, especially me, pay._

 _After that, I don't remember much. Just feeling all the pain, anguish, grief. But most importantly, anger. My vision was tinged with red. I was not fighting for myself anymore. I was fighting for the people I had lost._

 **Ok! And that's a wrap for this chapter! Please tell me if you like this, want me to do more stuff like this, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter... it made me happy.**

 **By Bye for now my fantastical jelly beans!**

 **WhiteTigerYay**

 **a**

 **k**

 **a**

 **Siger**


	2. Chapter 1- New Life

**Percy's POV**

"Bye, Will!" I called out as I was leaving Camp Half-Blood for a little break. I needed the time off.

Will managed a weak smile and a tiny wave. He hasn't been the same since Nico died. Then again, no one has. I got into my mom's car and waved goodbye to everyone. As soon as I got into the car and shut the door, I sighed and dropped the act. Only for a second, so my mom wouldn't notice. She did.

"Percy, are you ok?" Sally Jackson asked her son in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, thanks ," Percy said tiredly. The truth was, he wasn't fine. He had nightmares every night, and, during the day, they come back as flashbacks. He just wasn't the same. The worst part was, he was a leader, so he had to stay strong for everyone else. No one knew what he was going through. He sat through the whole car ride in silence. He looked out the window and looked at the familiar buildings, Stark Tower, The Empire State Building, and the tribute to where the twin towers once stood. **(Writing this on (9/11, had to make a tribute. To all the families and loved ones of the people who died, and to the people who died. That is all.)** When they finally reached the apartment, Percy went up to his room, unpacked, ate, and left, telling his mom he loved her and he'd be back for dinner. He took a walk to clear his thoughts. He walked through central park, and eventually decided it was time to come home. When he got home, he saw that his apartment was ablaze. He ran up to a firefighter and asked, "What happened here?!"

"There was a fire, obviously. No one was seriously hurt, as far as I can tell. All we can do right now is wait," The firefighter responded.

Suddenly, there was a guy with clean-cut hair **(If thats a thing)** , a beachyish tan, and bulging muscles that came out of the apartment. He was covered in soot.

"No luck?" the firefighter asked.

"No luck," the guy said.

The firefighter turned to me and explained,"There are two people trapped on one of the upper levels."

'No. No, no. This cannot be happening. I have lost everyone, not them too,' I thought. I started hiperventilating

The blondie took one look at my pale face and tried comforting me.

"Don't worry, we'll get them out," he said.

As soon as he said that, the apartment collapsed behind him.

"No!" I screamed, trying to run from his grip. I broke through in seconds, considering how strong I was, but I was still too late. They were gone, just like the rest of the people I loved.

Alright, my fantastically amazing jellybeans, That's a wrap! I am pretty proud of myself, considering that's the second chapter in two days. Ok, so my schedule is pretty busy, so PLEASE tell me your favorite story, and I'll update that one next. I will update at least one of my stories once a week, so probably every Saturday? About. Well, that's all I have to say at the moment. Have an amazing weekend people!

WhiteTigerYay

a

k

a

Siger


	3. Chapter 2-We Find a File

Steve's POV

I took a deep breath. I paid attention to the ground, pounding beneath my feet. I felt the wind on my face. I heard the distant voices of children shrieking in delight. I breathed in the fresh pine smelling air. I looked at the sun, nearing the center of the sky. I loved to jog right before S.H.I.E.L.D. employed me, also when I was living in the 40s. Now, I'm getting too busy to stop and smell the roses. I take a personal day to do exactly that every once in a while. I spend the whole day in a park far from the action, usually in Florida. I then take a swim and enjoy the sweet smell of the salty air. A vibration in my pocket jarred me out of my thoughts. "Hello?" I asked, out of breath. "I know you are on a personal day, but we have a mission," Fury said with no emotion, "assemble the Avengers."

Tony walked into the conference room fashionably late, his hair uncombed and his clothes wrinkled. "Nice of you to join us," Natasha said wryly from the corner, her arms crossed as she leaned against the walls into the shadows. Peter was hanging around. Literally. He was on the ceiling. Bruce was sitting quietly in the middle of the conference table, Thor was busy being fascinated with the blinds. Clint was absently twirling an arrow in his fingers.

"It's so early,"Tony said with a yawn.

"It's 2 o'clock!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly, early," Tony groaned.

"Silence!" Fury shouted. We all fell silent. Fury handed me a file that said "Classified" at least five times on the cover.

"Gee, Fury, ya think this is classified? Just maybe?" Tony said with a snort as he was looking over my shoulder.

"Quiet, Stark, and read," Fury growled.

"Ok, ok, what got your eyepatch twisted in knots?" Tony muttered.

"What was that?" Fury said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Nothing," Tony squeaked. Even he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Fury at that moment. I looked at the file. The file subject was Percy Jackson, a seventeen-year old male. He had raven black hair and very pretty sea green eyes. In the picture, he looked about twelve.

"Um, Fury, why are we seeing a file about a little boy?" Clint asked. Thor squealed. Yep, he actually squealed. The whole team looked at him like he just said he hated Pop Tarts. "That is the famous Perseus Jackson, known on Asgard for his acts of heroism," He exclaimed.

"Heroism? The boy's a terrorist!" And, Clint, to answer your question, it is an out-of-date picture, he is actually 17, we haven't been able to find a more recent picture, which, IF YOU HAD READ THE WHOLE FILE, YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN!" Fury shouted. We all just backed away. Veery slowly.

"Terrorist? What did he do?" I dared to question.

"Let's see, he blew up the St. Louis arch when he was only 12, is said to have kidnapped at least 2 people, was involved in the Mt. St. Helens eruption that was one of the worst in history, was missing for 9 months and just randomly appeared in Rome, and helped blow up some other stuff. Just to name few of his many, many "achievements"," Fury said, putting quotes around the last word.

We just stood there, our mouthes hanging open.

"They were all accidents," Thor protested, "He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, for most of them, anyway!"

"Yeah, real assuring," Natasha said. Peter nodded his approval of Natasha's words.

"I want you to catch Percy Jackson," Fury said.

Tony snorted. "Easy as pie. I like pie, can we get some after this?" Tony licked his lips hungrily.

"Tony!" Natasha hissed, "Focus!"

"Right, sorry," Tony said, straightening.

"Careful, my fellow team members, do not underestimate Percy Jackson." Thor warned. "Also, I would like to sit this battle out. I only fight for what I believe in, and I think what you are doing is wrong," Thor finished grimly.

The room exploded with noise.

"Quiet!" Fury shouted. We all reluctantly closed our mouthes. "Very well, Thor, I respect your wishes," Fury said, looking directly at Thor.

"We should all go get some sleep," I said, " We leave at dawn tomorrow."

We all shuffled out of the room after Fury.

After I took my shower and was in my S.H.I.E.L.D pajamas, I got into bed.

As I got into bed, I wondered how this kid could be so dangerous.

As I pondered this, I felt my eyelids get heavy. Within minutes, I was fast asleep. 

WOOOO 658 WORDS!Alright guys! I'm not going to do a long end thingy bc my computer is crashing! YAYYY... not...  
Next chapter there will be more action...  
*laughs manically* Oh, gods, I need help. *sighs*

Until next time my fantastically amazing jellybeans!

WhiteTigerYay

a

k

a

Siger


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG YOU GUYS, 223 VIEWS ON ONLY THIS STORY?! You people are amazing, and this is why I write for you. So, really, thank you. I've really rambled long enough sooo... Here you go!**

 **Percy's POV**

I was on the way home from walking to the cemetery, like I do every Friday, when I tensed up. Something was wrong. I scanned the streets, looking for the danger. I passed a lot of shops, a shwarma one in particular. **(Ha,ha. See what I did there? No? Ok...)** As I was checking out an alley , I felt them. Six people. One in the air, one on the roof above the alley, one was "hiding" in the shadows, I fought to keep back a laugh at that one. Three were on the ground in plain sight. I had my back turned to them. One seemed like he/she was at the back of the group, like he was sad or ashamed to be here.

"Hello, there," I said, humor in my voice. I turned around, and laughed. These people were dressed in spandex, like they were some sort of superhero group.

"What?" The one in the air demanded. He had a gold and maroon suit. **(Harry Potter, anyone?)**

"I... just.. didn't think this was a cosplay festival," I said through fits of giggles. They all incredulously stared at me. Except for the one in the back. He was shaking his head and laughing softly. I sensed a powerful aura coming off of him. Hmmm, I'll have to investigate that later.

"Ok, ok," The guy that looked like Independence Day threw up all over him. He looked like the leader. He was like Jason in many ways, regal yet humble, and could take control of any situation, much like myself. Wait a minute... He was the guy that tried to save my mom and Paul... ohh, that random dude has some explaining to do... UGH. ADHD getting me off track again. Where was I... Oh, yeah, heh, I remember now... heh.. heh... heh. **(Heh.)**

"We just need you to come with us, we're with S.H.I.E.L.D," Flag dude said.

"And what if I say no?" I challenged.

The person in the shadows emerged. It was a woman.

"Fortunately for us, that won't happen," She said as she drew two taser-looking things.

The others got their weapons ready. I pulled out Riptide and the metal-suit guy snorted. The sound died in his throat when I uncapped the pen. I snickered.

"Never gets old," I muttered to myself with a grin.

And, with that, I charged.

 **I know, I know, I promised there would be some action in this chapter. GUESS WHAT? I LIED! HEEHEH. I do swear on the river Styx that there will be my definition of action in the next chapter.**

 ***Thunder rumbles***

 **With that, peace out my fantastically amazing jellybeans!**

 **WhiteTigerYay**

 **a**

 **k**

 **a**

 **Siger**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: Spider-Man is here in this scene, Bruce is not.**  
 **Percy's POV**  
Suit guy came at me first. He shot blue energy at me, which I easily dodged. I quickly hit him in the head with the hilt of my sword and metal man was down for the count.  
"One down, five to go," I muttered, a smile playing at my lips. The red headed assassin came at me next. Her smirk faded when I dodged her blow, then landed one in return. I dodged two more punches then when she tried to kick me, I grabbed her foot and twisted it. She grunted and fell. I then knocked her out by hitting her with the butt of my sword in the back of her head. The rest of the so called "superheroes" looked shocked. No one had been able to take her down that easily. Independence dude came at me next. He took his shield and threw it at me, which I easily caught. He muttered some curse words, to which the bow guy on the roof replied with, " Language, Steve!" Steve glared at the bow guy, who was now cracking up. **(I think this is the best part of this whole entire chapter, anyone agree?)** I, using their distraction as an advantage, punched Steve in the stomach. I then slammed his own shield in his face. I watched him face plant into the cement. "Ouch," I said sympathetically. Bow guy stopped laughing. He shot an arrow at me, and I was slow to react. I cried out in pain as an arrow pierced my upper thigh. Bow guy yelled in triumph. I threw my sword at him, and it grazed his arm. He yelped in pain. 'One less person to worry about,' I thought. Only the "ashamed to be here" person and red and blue spandex dude were left. I chose red and blue. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and tried to walk over there. Keyword: tried. My vision was going dark. I got on my knees. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the ashamed person looking down at me, concerned.  
- **Hey, guys! You have luckyfish169 to thank for this chapter, however short it may be. Have a fantastically amazing day!**

 **WhiteTigerYay**  
 **A**  
 **K**  
 **A**  
 **Siger**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy because this story has more than 400 views! Thanks guys so much. So, in celebration of this achievement, I'm updating waaay earlier than I normally do! Enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up in a completely white room. I tried to stand up, but then remembered what happened. I fell back on the bed in pain. I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw Steve.

"Why were you at my parent's apartment building when they... passed?" I asked, getting a little choked up.

"I saw the fire, and I ran over to help," He said simply.

"Oh," I said. "So, are you guys just a bunch of superheroes who protect the city when it needs help?"

"Sometimes, but it's a little more complicated then that," He replied. "What are you? Why are you so dangerous?" He asked.

I gave a rueful laugh. "That's why you are here," I spoke my thoughts aloud, "To interrogate me."

He sighed, defeated.

"Yes, I guess so, but I prefer to call it having an informative discussion," He replied airily.

"Ok, sure," I said, not quit sure why he was interrogating me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because the director thinks you are a terrorist," Steve said.

I started laughing. It started when a tiny giggle escaped my lips, then it grew until it was a full out hearty chuckle. Man, it felt good to laugh. After everyone died, I could barely even manage a smile.

"What's so funny?" Steve demanded, looking confused.

I didn't answer him. I decided he could figure it out.

Steve sighed, then left. I was alone.

 **Haha! Surprise! You probably thought that was the end of the chapter! I thought about it, then realized this was a special chapter, so its going to be long:) ONWARD, MY FAITHFUL MEERKATS!**

I was only alone for a short time, though, because then the red and blue spider spandex person came in and said, "I'm supposed to escort you downstairs."

I followed him down a flight of stairs. The walls next to the stairs were made of glass, so I could look outside. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I was still in New York. Spider dude ushered me into a room. I took a look around, and saw that there were floor to ceiling windows, white walls, and pretty slate floors. My footsteps echoed across the room. I looked ahead and saw that there was a white couch and two cushioned chairs, the chairs parallel to the couch. Spider dude mad me sit in one of the chairs, and I realized that we were now not alone.

There was everyone that attacked me, plus one more. He had glasses and graying hair, maybe a doctor.

"Tony," The suit guy introduced.

"Natasha." The redheaded assassin.

"Clint." Bow dude.

"Spiderman." Spider dude said. Everyone from their little team glared at him.

"Fine, fine, Peter," He said.

"Bruce." New guy.

"Thor." Ashamed one.

Then, a guy with dark skin and an eyepatch walked in. He looked like a pirate.

"Boy, you are in a _whole_ lot of trouble," He said, all while glaring at me like I killed his puppy.

 **Ok, guys! That was a good 530 words! Woooooo! Ok, well, you peeples probably have things to do, so I'm gonna shut up now.**

 **WhiteTigerYay**

 **a**

 **k**

 **a**

 **Siger**


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

"Uh, why?" I said, being classical naive Percy.  
"You are a murderer!" Fury said, smoke practically coming out of his ears.  
"Yeah, I've heard," I said dryly. I switched my position so I was now facing sideways on the chair, my legs dangling over the side.  
"Does that mean you aren't?" He asked. He seemed doubtful.  
"Of course I'm not! You people, so oblivious to the real dangers," I huffed.  
" _Real_ dangers? We've freakin been fighting beings from outer space!" Tony said indignantly.  
"You're so cute," I said and grinned," you think that because you "saved" the world, you are some sort of superhero?" I said, raising my hands and putting quotes around saved.  
"Perseus is right," Thor said. Everyone jumped, as they had forgotten he was here. "He has been through much worse than an alien attack."  
I turned my attention towards Thor. How had he known about my encounters? I thought about that for a while. I snapped out of it when I heard Bruce say my name.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
" What have you been through?" He repeated patiently.  
I felt my eyes go glassy as I thought about my memories. All of them flashed before my eyes. Tartarus. Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Piper. My vision was turning black around the edges. I heard Thor curse in a different language.  
"Percy!" He yelled, "You aren't _there_! You can't have a flashback now!"  
Normally, I would have been very worried and suspicious about how he knew all of that, but right now, I was too busy trying not to faint. I started to sway. I tried to stop it, but it was already too far along. My knees buckled, and I saw the others, lost for words. They didn't know what to do. I, determined not to show weakness, balled my hands in a fist and bit back a scream. 'Oh, no,' I thought as it dawned on me what would happen next. The world became murky, then, after a few seconds, everything was gone.

 **Ok, normally, I would stop the chapter there, but I have been given several comments that want me to do longer chapters. I am trying to get this up to a thousand words, so if this is up late, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I will see you soon, my fluffy purple giraffes!**  
 **-**  
I woke up and prayed to the gods that I wasn't there. I was cursing them as I looked around. I was back in Tartarus. I saw the fiery river, the haunted souls, the shapeless monsters.  
"This isn't real, you are back in there, nothing is going to hurt you," I murmured to myself, hoping it was true.  
"I'm afraid I am _very_ real, Perseus Jackson. You escaped me once, you will not escape me again," a deep, rich voice said. But it was interesting, it was like there were hundreds of people talking in one person.  
The figure emerged, and I got angry. Tartarus.  
"You helped kill them," I growled," therefore, if we are going to fight, I will hurt you for all of them, I _will_ avenge them.  
"A fight it shall be then," Tartarus said, pleased with the idea that a mere demigod would dare to challenge him.  
Before I could even blink, he was right in front of me. I stood there, defiantly looking straight into his eyes, my bright green to his dark grey. He chuckled softly.  
"You will never learn," he said, " you will never have a chance to, either."  
Tartarus quickly drew his weapon of choice, a staff with a sharp edge on the end. It was black and, like his armor, was filled with the dead souls that he killed.  
I pulled out Riptide, and the battle began.  
I could only do, not think.  
Duck, slash, roll, jump, NOT GET KILLED!  
I was actually not dying at the moment. The battle had gone a full five minutes until the tide was in his favor. He kicked me in the chest and I went sprawling to the ground, a good twenty feet away. I gasped in pain when I heard ribs crack. He walked over to me.  
"Goodbye, little hero," he said, smiling wickedly as he slammed his staff into my chest. All I felt was pain, unbearable pain. Then, I felt myself start dissolving. Everything went black.

 **Steve's POV**  
I saw Percy's sea green eyes go glassy, then he collapsed. I looked at the rest of the team in concern. I then looked at Bruce to see if he knew what was wrong. He mouthed the word flashback. Immediately I knew what was happening. I wondered what could make such a young kid have PTSD like that. I could see that he'd had to grow up much too fast. I could also tell that Bruce felt really bad, since he was the one who caused it. Unintentionally, of course. Thor actually knew what was happening, which confused us all even more. All of the sudden, Percy started to shake like he was having a seizure. Thor immediately picked him up gently and quickly took him to the medical bay. We all shuffled behind him. Thor laid Percy down carefully. We all had taken a liking to him, just because he was guarded and we felt like he needed someone to lean on, some friends. We heard him gasp in pain, and all of our heads swiveled in his direction. Thor's eyes widened.  
"What is the matter Thor?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he replied back tiredly, "I just realized what Percy is doing at the moment."  
"And that is?" Tony asked.  
"Something he never should do," Thor said, looking very upset. He quickly walked out of the room. The rest of us sat in silence. After a few minutes, I noticed everyone staring at me. It only took a couple of seconds to figure out why they were staring at me. I sighed and walked out the door. I went down a narrow hallway to see Thor at the end, his body hunched over, his head down, and his fist against the wall above his head.  
"What's up? The last time I saw you this upset emotionally was when someone ate half of the last Poptart. You gave the other half a burial," I said, smirking. I was serious, though.  
"I have sworn an oath not to tell. But let's just say that Perseus has gotten himself into a lot of danger, which, unfortunately, is nothing new to him," Thor said grimly. Oh, boy. What fun.

 **OH MY GOSH GUYS! Almost 1,100 words! As always, thanks so much for reading and the support!**

 **WhiteTigerYay**  
 **A**  
 **K**  
 **A**  
 **Siger**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys! This story has gotten soooo much feedback! I thank you all so, so much for your support and kind words. One comment does make a difference. I really appreciate it. Anyway,** **enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up suddenly, but couldn't open my eyes. So, instead of logically just choosing to sit there and open my eyes slowly, I jumped out of the bed I was in and started punching wildly. I was disoriented, so instinctively went into fight mode. I heard a yelp of surprise as my fist connected with soft flesh, I then got knocked to the ground. I slowly pried my eyes my open and blinked a couple of times. I found myself looking at a familiar blinding white ceiling. The medical bay. I saw everyone but Thor surrounding me, and Tony was massaging his cheek.  
"Sorry," I muttered. My heart was pounding. Tony mumbled a response that I couldn't hear, but Clint burst out laughing and Natasha smacked his arm and gave him a disapproving look. Cline has had past experience to at least look a little sorry. Steve knelt and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. That was a mistake. I grimaced in pain and dizzily looked looked at my chest, which was the center of the pain. Crimson was blooming like a deadly rose in the middle of my sternum. I wondered how I got injured, then all of the terrible memories came rushing back. That same spot was where _he_ stabbed me. Steve took one look at my chest, got a grim look on his face, and rushed out of the room.  
"I'll be back," he shouted over his shoulder as he started running faster than I thought was humanly possible down the narrow hallway. Bruce had a panicked look on his face. He pulled off my shirt and assessed the damage. What he found was not what he was hoping for. I had a deep gash going all the way from my right shoulder down to my left hip. I was bleeding out, even I could tell.  
"You can't fix this," I said weakly, but calmly. If this was the end, so be it.  
"Yes, I can," Bruce said firmly and worked feverishly trying to stop the bleeding.  
"It's ok. It's not your...fault," I whispered before my started going dark. The last thing I saw was the team, staring down at me. They all had a mixture of horrified and shocked looks on their faces. Then, there was nothing.

 **Steve's POV**

"Thor? THOR!" I yelled down the hallway. Percy was in bad shape, and we were running out of time. I rounded a corner, and saw him at the end of the new hallway.  
"Thor! Thank goodness. I've been through this entire tower looking for you!" I said, panting.  
"What is wrong, Steve?" Thor asked.  
"It's Percy. He's back," I said grimly.  
Thor got a really concerned look on his face and raced towards the medical bay.

 **Still Steve's POV**

We wasted no time getting back. As soon as Thor saw Percy, he started cursing in another language... Norse, probably.  
I looked at Bruce, who looked grief stricken. He looked at me, and shook his head.  
"Thor! Do something!" I yelled, getting into leader mode.  
"I'm trying!" He said, panicking.  
"Thor, it's ok, we all believe in you. Percy does too. You can do this," Natasha soothed. Everyone except for Thor, Clint, and I looked at Natasha incredulously. They have never seen her act like this. Thor hasn't either, but he was kind of preoccupied at the moment, trying to save Percy and all.  
"I cannot do anything, this is ancient magic cast by a very powerful being," Thor said.  
"Do you know who it is?" Tony asked.  
"Yes, it is Tartarus," Thor said grimly. But it didn't matter. We were too late.


	9. Chapter 8- The End

**Peter's POV**  
 **(Bet you weren't expecting that!)**

It was over.

He was gone.

We all just sat there, stunned.

Thor angrily walked out of the room, mumbling about stupid gods not helping him. Ok, then.  
Tony was looking more serious than I have ever seen him, he didn't even crack a little smile. As usual, Natasha and Clint showed no emotion. Steve was trying to keep it together, for the sake of all of us. Because he knew, as well as all of us, if he broke down, everyone else would. He had to stay strong, and that's why I admire him so much.  
"I...I need to get back to the lab," Bruce finally said, breaking the silence that had filled the air for at least thirty seconds.  
As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, something I never thought would happen again, happened.

Percy Jackson breathed.

I heard the gasp of life and immediately turned around. Half of me thought it was just my imagination; wishful thinking. A million little thoughts crossed the team's minds as we all saw with our own eyes Percy breathe. He was still unconscious, but he wasn't dead. I heard sighs of relief all around the room. Steve went to go get Thor, and the rest of us just sat around, waiting.  
We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thor's POV**

It has been _two_ weeks, and Percy still is comatose. We were all crowded around his bedside, like we did every day, when I snapped.  
"That's it!" I thundered **(Heh, I'm so punny...)** , "I am getting one of Percy's friends to help us."

"Woah,woah, woah. HOLD THE PHONE," Tony said, standing up.  
"How the heck do you know one of Percy's friends? Also, if he can help Percy, hmm, I don't know, maybe you could of done this, like, TWO WEEKS AGO?!" Tony said, now getting pretty mad.  
"Calm down, Man of Iron, the reason why I didn't get help earlier is because Percy will be mad when he sees this person staring down at him when he wakes up," I replied calmly.  
"If," Natasha said suddenly,"if he wakes up."  
Steve shot her a look.  
"He will," Steve said. But if you knew Steve well enough, which I didn't, but I had magical powers, so Natasha and I could both tell that he wasn't too sure himself. You had to look deep, though. You can tell Steve's trying his best at this. He's succeeding. He's gotten us all to take care of ourselves, and not worry too much.  
"I have to go," I said, and started out the door.  
"Wait," Steve said, catching my arm.  
"I'm going, too."  
"Very well," I said,"We leave in five minutes."

 **Steve's POV**  
 _At Camp Half-Blood_

We trudged up to a strawberry farm, and Thor crossed next to a pine tree. He then cleared his throat and declared:  
I _,_ Thor Odinson, give Steve Rogers permission to enter Camp Half-Blood.  
Iwalked across. I didn't feel anything, so I guessed that was ok.  
We walked up to a big, blue house and knocked on the door. A man in a wheelchair opened it.  
"Welcome, Thor. It's been many years," the man said grimly.  
"Indeed it has," Thor boomed. The man turned his attention towards me, and I extended my hand.  
"Steve Rogers," I introduced.  
"Chiron," he said in return.  
"Like the trainer in Greek mythology?" I asked.  
"You know your mythology," he said with a hint of both approval and amusement.  
"Yes sir," I replied.  
"We need to see someone," Thor interrupted.  
Chiron seemed to understand.  
"Of course," he said immediately said.  
"How bad did he manage to injure himself this time?" Chiron said wearily.  
"Pretty badly," Thor said grimly.  
"Well, then! You have no time to waste," Chiron said, a bit concerned.  
We quickly thanked him and went down to what looked like an archery range. There, Thor found a teenager with a beach tan, golden blonde hair, and a blinding smile. He had blue eyes the color of crystal clear ocean water. When he saw Thor, he immediately stopped working on his bow and jogged towards us.  
"What did Percy do this time?" He asked, kind of tiredly.  
"He hurt himself pretty badly," Thor replied. All of the teen's happy nature was instantly gone, replaced by alertness and determination. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" He said, starting to jog to the pine tree.  
"Oh, and by the way," he said, turning around to face us and looked at me," The name's Will." As he said that, he flashed a grin, put two fingers on his forehead, and saluted. He then shook his head, his golden hair hinting in the sunlight, and ran off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
 **Well, then! Alright guys, that's a wrap! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update last week, but I have been a bit busy. 800 words! Oh, and if it seemed like Steve was into Will, I wasn't trying to make it seem like that, just trying to put in more details. And, I hate to do this, but don't forget to**  
 **Like**  
 **Comment**  
 **And follow if you like what you see.**  
 **Thanks guys, and comments/ reviews really do mean the world to me.**  
 **I love all you jellybeans!**  
 **Siger**  
 **A**  
 **K**  
 **A**  
 **WhiteTigerYay**

 **P.S., If you actually read this far, I am really tired, so I may have made some mistakes. Feel free to call me out on them, and I will fix them. Thanks!:)**


	10. Chapter 9-Everything Is Not What It Seem

Natasha's POV

We were all waiting patiently for Steve and Thor to come back...well, some of us were. Tony was pacing the blinding white room impatiently, while Brice was trying to keep himself busy with other projects. Peter decided to take a shower and work on some homework. He figured there was no use worrying about Percy, and he wouldn't want us to sit around. Clint was working on combat skills in the gym, not that he needed it, but it seemed to calm him down. As for myself, I was just sitting in the chair next to Percy's bed, looking at his pale face and cold hands. I kind of adopted him, in a way. I can never have children, and the look in his eyes... he's seen pain, anguish, suffering, and grief. If I am even remotely correct, he's had more pain than the whole team has combined. Suddenly, I heard the elevator door open and heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones. The door to the medical bay was blasted open and there was Steve, Thor, and someone who I guessed was Will. Steve called when they were on their way back. Will

didn't even look at us, he just went straight to Percy. He got out a yellow pastry and an amber colored liquid.

"PLEASE tell me you aren't going to feed Percy pastries and beer," Tony interrupted.

Will ignored him. He fed Percy some of the pastry and made him chew and swallow. Almost immediately, some color returned to his face. I let out a sigh of relief. Percy was going to be ok.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Percy's POV(Finally!)

I took in a deep breath. I felt like I got run over by a truck. My mouth felt like a desert. I slowly opened my eyes. And... found a pair of icy blue eyes staring at my sea green.

"Hey, Will," I croaked. You could tell he was relieved.

"Hey, buddy, you gave us quite a scare," he said, a worried look on his face.

"Us?" I asked, confused. Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Peter, Clint, and Tony appeared behind Will.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Tony said, trying to joke, but I could tell he was really worried when he gave a weak smile.

I groaned as I tried to move.

"Hey, hey! Slow down, you just woke up!" Will said, helping me.

"You need rest," he said, and hearing me start to protest, he raised his voice and said "Doctor's orders!"

I sighed and laid back on the pillows.

This was going to be fun.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hi, guys! I'm so so sorry this is really short, but I'm in the middle of making a new part in a new fanfiction that I think you guys will like. It should be up later today, maybe not though. I'm on a trip right now, so I may not have enough time to answer comments, etc. and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, if you are American, have a good Thanksgiving! I will see you all later. :) As always, thanks 4 reading and correct me on any mistakes I may have made. ;)

~WhiteTigerYay


	11. Chapter 10-Moving On

**Hey, guys! It has been a while…. I'm sorry. I've been a bit busy with exams and all that jazz. My teachers seem to not know or not care that all of our other teachers are pounding us with homework, so will give us even more. Oh, joy. Well, happy holidays everyone!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke with a start. Tartarus. Ever since I went to Tartarus, the first time, I had nightmares. He haunted me in my dreams. I became paranoid that he was somewhere, always watching, looking for the right time to strike. I slowed my breathing and looked to my right. I saw Tony, sleeping in a chair. He was drooling.

'Guess I'm not the only one', I thought, stifling a laugh. I looked to my left and saw Will, also asleep. Thor told me that he expected me to be mad that Will was here. To be truthful, though, I was fine with it. I had someone to talk to about what happened. He understood. He lost people, too. You could see it in his eyes. They were once filled with mischief, love, and happiness. They still had those elements, but they were diminished. They were a cover, a mask. If you looked beneath the act in his eyes, if you looked into his soul, into the depths of his personality, you could see that he changed. After that day, everyone changed. He was the only one that _really_ understood, though. I looked at the snow-white ceiling and sighed. My eyes closed, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Still Percy's POV**

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" I faintly heard Tony yell gleefully at me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked out the window at the New York skyline, and could see it was around noon. I had slept for roughly four hours. I also saw Steve scolding Tony for waking me up. Tony pouted.

"What do you want?" I asked Tony, more amused than mad.

"We have a mission, a mission, a mission!" Tony sang, prancing behind Steve.

"We?" I heard Steve ask, looking behind him at Tony.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Because this city needs saving by someone, duh!" Tony said, still prancing around the room. He oddly resembled a unicorn.

"No, not why about that, why am I here? Why are you being nice to me? You had the choice to throw me in a prison cell, but you didn't. Why?" I asked.

The whole room became silent. Tony stopped dancing.

"We did it because you are our friend," Steve said slowly.

"But I don't want you to be my friend!" I burst out.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"All of my friends get injured! Or even worse, killed! All. Because. Of. Me. I was with my friends, on a mission, when they were all gone. Just like that." I finished, snapping my fingers.

"They all died because I couldn't save them, because of mistakes I made. They were all murdered, brutally, right in front of my eyes," I said the last part softly. And then I broke. Tears started streaming down my face. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I think it was Will, who woke up during the commotion. Sobs wracked my body, until I could cry no more.

 **Unless otherwise noted from now on, if it does not change POV, I will not write anything. Get it? Got it? Good.**

I woke to the sound of cars blaring their horns. I had just sat there yesterday. I must have fallen asleep. Tony had explained what JARVIS was, so I decided to try it out.

"JARVIS, where is everyone?" I asked the silent air.

"In the kitchen, sir," JARVIS replied, his voice resonating around the room.

"Ok, thanks," I replied.

"Not a problem."

I got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. They were discussing battle tactics about a mission. They hadn't seen me yet.

"I want in," I said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Percy, I don't know if that's a good idea," Steve replied, not the least bit fazed.

"Let him in," Peter said, surprising everyone, as they had forgotten he was there.

"Being busy is one of the best ways to deal with grief," He said.

"Ok, I'm willing to give it a shot," Steve said, shrugging his shoulders. The rest of the team nodded in response.

"Welcome to the team, soldier," Steve said, extending his hand.

I grinned, and we shook. What am I getting myself into?

 **Hello, again! That chapter was a bit sad, and I'm sorry for that. NOT. Lolzies. So, I hoped you liked this chappie and don't forget to give feedback! Tell me what you liked, or didn't like, about this chapter! And, also, I may not always respond to your comments because I am very, very busy right now, but I always read them.** **Have a fantastically amazing day everybody!**

 **~Jayde aka WhiteTigerYay**


	12. Chapter 11- The Fight-Sort Of

**Percy's POV**

We were soon given a file on our target. It was a man named Lee Savage. He was 25, and was once a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had light red hair and dark brown eyes, they were so dark, they almost looked black. It saddened me when I saw his name. I remembered Lee Fletcher at camp. I pushed those feelings aside and focused. Fury was briefing us on the mission.

"-dangerous," I heard him say,"don't underestimate him," he warned.

"Got it," Clint said and grinned. " We got this."

"Well,then," Steve said, looking at all of us,"suit up."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We found him at Central Park. There was an expanse of trees and a small pond with koi. I thought of Frank, and gave the koi a sad smile when they got excited as I walked past the pond. Lee was sitting on a bench, his red hair shining like a new penny in the morning sunlight. He had an IPhone and headphones in, his foot tapping to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. His eyes were closed, so that gave us an advantage. Steve signaled for us to stop, and our feet ceased to pound on the concrete. His eyes opened. He knew we were here. Fortunately for us, though, we were already in position. Steve gave us the signal, and we attacked. Natasha went first, since she was the most skilled. I was to attack last, since I was the secret weapon. Natasha tumbled gracefully out of the tree that she was in and started sprinting towards Lee. Unfortunately for her, though, he was ready. He got out a gun and shot her in the stomach twice before I could even blink. He was inhumanly fast. That's when everything fell apart.

"TASHA!" I heard Clint cry out as Natasha stumbled and fell, blood pouring out of her wound. She was gasping for breath. I heard Tony curse.

"He got away," he called to all of us. We weren't listening, though. I rushed to Natasha. I wasn't a doctor, but even I could tell it was bad. Her face had gone a ghostly pale. Clint was on his knees, holding her hand. Steve was right behind him.

"Really Zeus?" I yelled at the sky. "Really?" I fell to my knees.

"Percy..." Thor warned. I chose to ignore him.

"As soon as I make friends, you let them die!" I yelled, fuming. ( **Does anyone else feel like this sums up every fandom ever to exist?)**

Thunder rumbled. Suddenly, Natasha gasped. Her eyes opened, and color returned to her face. I could have sworn the air had the sounds of popular soft rock.

I grinned.

"Thanks," I whispered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Yay! This chappie is up way earlier than normal! I just wanted to thank you all so much for the support. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Jayde aka WhiteTigerYay**


	13. Chapter 12-The Team Gets A Little Larger

**Hey, guys! So, it has been a while. But never fear! I have not forgotten you! I just had…. EXAMS.** **cues scary music** **BUM BUM BUMMMMMM. Well, glad to get that out of the way. Happy holidays, and I will update again soon. Peace!**

 **Percy's POV**

"Hey, Perce!" I heard Clint yell. It was three days after we faced Lee and Natasha almost died.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come here, will you?" He yelled over the bickering of Bruce and Tony. They were arguing about which was better, cookies or ice cream. As I walked past, I heard snippets of their conversation.

"Cookies are filled with chocolatey goodness!" Tony said indignantly.

"Psh, ice cream is better," Bruce argued with a snort. Natasha and Peter were nearby laughing at their antics. I reached Clint, and we left the huge kitchen and went into a hallway. The hallway had doors with each person's name on it. In order from left to right, there were people on the team's names : Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Peter, and..Me. I stood in front of a door with Percy Jackson written on it in Greek lettering. The letters were colored navy blue and kind of had a sailor look when it was put on the white surface. Clint grinned and opened the door. The walls were enchanted to show the sea, and there were floor to ceiling windows on one side. There was a bed on the west wall, and it had a navy blue comforter. I was pretty sure it was a water bed. On the east wall, there was a ginormous fish tank filled with every color fish you could imagine.

"Thor designed all of this," a voice behind me said. I turned and saw Steve. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He grinned and then walked next to a door on the east wall and opened it. He walked in and turned on the light. It was a closet. When he illuminated the smaller room, I saw something. It was in the middle of the closet, and looked like a costume. It wasn't like a superhero costume, though. It was more practical. It looked similar to Natasha's. It was navy blue and was armed with lots of pockets for many weapons. It had a mask, also navy blue, that came with it. It was a small mask, and would only cover around my eyes. The whole thing had white and green accents. There was white on the sleeves and the edges of the combat boots, and kind of looked like the white capping a wave. I immediately liked it. Steve went up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and I saw the rest of the team looking at me. Thor was smiling. Steve looked right into my eyes.

"Welcome to the team."


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! As promised, here is another chapter! There is a bit of skipping around POV wise, sorry about that. Happy holidays!**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke to the sound of alarms. I still was jumpy, I was always jumpy after Tartarus. Having said that, I was out of my new bed, which, I confirmed, was a water bed, and had Riptide pulled out in a matter of seconds. Just then, I saw Steve, Thor, and Peter run into my room.

 **Peter's POV (I'm sorry Percy's was so short)**

I was eating breakfast when I heard the alarms. Tony ran out of the kitchen into the control room. Clint, Bruce, and Natasha followed.

"Go! Find the others!" He yelled over his shoulder at me. I started running to the bedrooms. I met Steve and Thor in the middle of the hallway.

"Where's Percy?" Steve asked.

"He must still be in his room," I panted.

We raced to the end of the hallway and burst into his room. He stood in the middle of the very blue room holding his sword, fear in his bright green eyes. I felt bad for him. I mean, I still feel the pain of losing my uncle and that was five years ago. I can't imagine losing all of my friends and believing it was my fault. I already know it wasn't his fault that his friends died. I had a feeling he would die for any of them. He blames himself because he didn't have enough time to save them. But I realized something: he's saving us. He's bringing us together like we've never been before. I also think, in a way, we're saving him. We're giving him a reason to live; helping him get over his grief that had plagued him for the longest time.

 **Steve's POV**

Percy was looking at us, visibly terrified.

"What's happening?" He asked us, fingering his sword nervously.

"We don't know, but hopefully it's a false alarm," I told him.

"Come on, guys, we better get moving," Peter said behind us.

"Right, let's go," I heard Percy say.

We rushed out of Percy's room with Thor in the lead, his hammer at the ready.

 **Tony's POV**

"Tony, what's wrong?" I heard Natasha say behind me as we raced to the control room.

"I don't know, ok? I just don't know," I shouted behind me. This had never happened before, and I was pretty sure it wasn't a user error or a false alarm. Of course, I didn't tell anyone else this. The last thing we needed was a bunch of panicked people running around Stark tower like chickens with their head cut off. We rounded the corner and came to a halt.

"Not this again!" I moaned, "don't we deserve a break?!"

Standing in the middle of the doorway of the control room was the one and only Lee Savage.

 **Ohhh, cliffhanger! I feel like Uncle Rick. :) I apologize in advance for what may happen. You know, people have been saying that I never make any of my characters die. Wait. Just. You. Wait. On that note! Have a fantastically amazing day!**

 **~Jayde**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tony's POV**

Lee was standing right in front of the control room. I heard a click. Boom. Boom. Boom.

I looked around. The doors were locked and the windows had steel covering them. He had locked down the building. No one came in or out. One of Lee's minions emerged from the control room and whispered something in Lee's ear. Lee smiled and walked towards us.

"It is so nice of you to join us, Mr. Stark!" He said, addressing me.

"Ha," I snorted, "Kind of didn't have a choice, since you are destroying my tower. Speaking of which, how did you even get in here?"

Lee gave an evil little smile.

"My apologies, Mr. Stark," he said, not sounding sorry at all. I noticed he evaded the second part of my question.

"Why are you here?" Natasha asked.

"Ah, yes, the girl I almost killed, such a shame it didn't happen," Lee said, carelessly waving his hands.

"You little.." Clint growled. I held on his shoulders so he wouldn't launch himself at Lee.

"Oh! Little protective, are we? Calm down, Mr. Barton. You will get your turn soon enough."

Just then, I saw Thor, Peter, Steve, and Percy creep towards us. I ever so gently shook my head, pleading with my eyes to stay away. Unfortunately, Steve is stubborn.

"No way!" Steve mouthed. I cursed in my mind.

The rest of the team with Steve had an advantage, though. Lee didn't know they were here. They had the element of surprise.

I saw them get into their fighting stances and heard the now familiar shink of Percy's sword. Steve got his shield off of his back, and Thor got his hammer. Oh, boy. This is going to be fun. Then, all hell broke loose.

 **Percy's POV**

We formed a big circle. I was next to Peter, who was next to Steve, who was next to Natasha, who was next to Clint, who was next to Bruce, who was next to Tony, who was next to Thor, who was next to me. ( **sorry if that confused you.** ) Lee practically had an army. Faster than I could blink, he had about five hundred more of his soldiers.

"On my count!" Steve was shouting,

"One!" We got our weapons ready and gave each other words of encouragement.

"Two!" We started to focus ourselves on what was about to happen.

"Three!"

We didn't stay in our big circle for long. I was using the moisture in the air to fuel me and injure Lee's soldiers. I wasn't thinking; my body was on autopilot.

Duck.

Roll.

Parry.

Jab.

I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I didn't even care that the rest of the team would see my powers.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of a mini waterspout. Soldiers would get sucked into it and thrown back out unconscious. Hulk practically destroyed the part of the tower that we were in, so I could see the other buildings from the windows. Before I knew it, I was fighting alongside Peter, who was doing pretty well webbing soldiers to the wall and ceiling. We eventually made our way over to Lee. The room was becoming very quiet. The battle was slowing down.

"Lee!" I shouted at him, "surrender now!"

He laughed softly.

"Oh, Percy Jackson, it's just not that easy. You understand that better than anyone, being a son of Poseidon," Lee said, smirking slightly.

"Well, there goes that secret," I muttered.

"We will deal with that later," Steve said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something moving towards Peter and myself. I turn around to see better, but I was too late. I hear a sound, one I will never forget. I quickly pivot to see Peter. I see him with a knife sticking out of his chest. The world stopped.

 _I'm bleeding out_

He falls to the ground.

 _So if it's the last thing that I do_

I faintly hear someone screaming.

 _Is bring you down_

I later realize that it was me.

 _I'll bleed out for you_

The world feels underwater.

 _When the day has come_

I can't get enough oxygen.

 _That I've lost my way around_

I fall to my knees.

 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

The rest of the team just stands there, stunned.

 _When the sky turns gray_

I run over to him.

 _And everything is screaming_

His eyes are glazing over.

 _I will reach inside_

I see panic in his eyes.

 _Just to find my heart is beating._

Steve runs up to us and starts talking to Peter.

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

"Stay with us, buddy, stay with us."

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

Everyone is crying.

 _But innocence is gone._

"Don't..."

 _And what was right is wrong_

"Cry."

Those were the last words he ever uttered.


	16. Chapter 15- It's Over, Percy It's Over

**Happy new year! Ok, so I have been really busy, so I have not had time to reply to reviews... Just know that I have read them all and thank you so, so much for your continued support I love you guys!**

 **Percy's POV**

I looked up from Peter's limp form and focused my blurry vision at Lee.

"YOU." I yelled at Lee, standing up quickly and gazing my eyes at him in pure hatred.

"You. Did. This." I called to him, my voice eerily calm.

"YOU DID THIS!" I was screaming at him now. My vision was tinted with red. I couldn't think.

"You killed one of the people who accepted me for who I was, knew my pain, and helped me when no one else could see it. You killed him, but also apart of me. Apart of us." The team was on their feet, eyes all blazing with fury.

Lee only did one thing after listening to all this.

He laughed.

I took one look at him and snapped.

I wasn't the same person that I was before the war with Gaia.

I screamed in anger and threw myself at him. I pushed him so far back that he went flying out the window. We both did.

I faintly heard someone yell "Percy!", but I paid no attention. I was focused on one goal: to kill Savage.

I grabbed my sword and we fought. It seemed like we fought for an eternity, but it was only about thirty seconds. It was extremely difficult to fight, but somehow we both managed to get hits on one another. I realized that the buildings were getting closer

And closer

And closer.

I tried to get Lee Savage under me, but he fought fiercely to have it the other way around. I closed my eyes.

" _Use your feet, seaweed brain! It gives you an advantage."_ I saw Annabeth in my mind, giving me combat lessons.

" _Now, remember, it doesn't matter if you are smaller than the person that you are going up against, you just have to play that to your advantage,"_ Luke advised me, all those years ago.

" _Come on, Jackson! Beat them up, don't be a wimp!"_ Clarisse always used to tell me.

" _I am never teaching you archery for concern for both of our lives, but remember your anger. Use it to your advantage. Channel it to hurt your enemy,"_ Frank said as we were training one day.

My eyes snapped open and I remembered Peter. Remembered why I was still here. I was here because I had a family now. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. I didn't want to lose them. I wasn't going to let Lee take anything else from us. He would not hurt my family. I thought fast, and I quickly twisted to the side of him and jabbed him in the stomach with the hilt of my sword. Lee groaned in pain.

While he was distracted I leaped on top of him.

"No," He cried, "No, please!"

The ground came up to meet us.

The last thing I remembered was a sickening crunch, and then nothing.

"Percy!" someone cried. It was Natasha. I opened my eyes.

"Oh, thank god," Steve said, covering his face with his hands and pacing.

All that happened rushed back to me. I gasped and sat up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tony said, surprisingly gently, "You're ok, you're ok! It's over, Percy. It's over."

They all pulled me into a hug. I broke down. I was on all fours, and wept. Wept for all that I had lost and all I had been through. The team surrounded me and said comforting words. It didn't really matter, though. I was home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Percy's POV**

It was raining.

I looked up at the sky. It was a stormy gray, and lacked the least bit of sunshine. It fit all of our moods, desolate and alone. The sky seemed to cry with us as it started to pour. Mushrooms of black opened as we walked in silence. The cool rain was running down my face, hiding my tears. I could taste the salt in my mouth. I was getting wet, but I didn't mind. I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I looked down at the ground. The dirt was moist and was turning into mud. It was trodden with the footprints of many others that were grieving. Steve put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I paid it no attention. I could hear the water dripping off of the umbrellas as people gathered and whispered in hushed tones.

 _Plop_.

 _Plop_.

 _Plop_.

I wondered why this had to happen. He wouldn't have wanted this. He hated seeing people sad, frightened, angry; _alone_. People said words about him, but I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't stop staring at the light brown earth and the new tombstone among dark brown dirt and crumbling tombstones.

Everyone left after the ceremony. The rest of the team tried to get me to leave. I just couldn't. He was the person who really understood me. Steve, well, he's like my big brother. Peter was my best friend.

Was.

I keep repeating it in my head but it still doesn't make sense.

He's dead.

He's gone.

 _Forever._


	18. Chapter 17-Epilogue

**Hey, guys! Just a quick note. PLEASE READ! If you were wondering why Percy was acting really sad even though he didn't know Peter that well, here's why:**

 **He knew Peter for three months. He felt as if he finally belonged somewhere after everyone died. He finally found people who didn't look at him and judge him after they found out about his friends. He finally stopped blaming himself as much for their deaths. He will never truly forgive himself, and will never truly stop blaming himself, but he felt like he kind of watered it down, you know? Aaaaaand then Peter died. BAM. All those feelings inside him, all of the doubts and insecurities that were becoming just remnants of who he was, resurfaced. He felt the overwhelming guilt and pain of losing someone all over again. His team mate that was right next to him died! He felt like it was his fault, and that's why he reacted so badly! THE END!**

 **Ok. Story time.**

 **Percy's POV**

It's been three years.

Three years since I finally found a home.

Three years since that home was torn away from me and my world came crumbling

d o w n

d o w n

down.

They found out that I was a demigod. I told them my story.

Flashback

 _I walked into the Avenger's tower and called everyone over to the couch._

 _"It's time to tell you who I really am," I said, once all their eyes were trained on me._

 _"Finally," Thor grumbled._

 _I figured he already knew so I just ignored him._

 _"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" I asked them and grinned._

 _-TIME SKIP-_

 _"Soooo, you have powers?" Tony asked me._

 _"Yup," I answered, popping the p._

 _"That's so cool!" Tony yelled and started pelting me with questions._

 _"Unfortunately, not really," I said, and told them most of my adventures. I left out Tartarus and my friends dying. That would be for another day. Far from here._

 _Steve looked at me. His face was twisted with a mixture of concern and sadness. He knew I had endured more than I had let on. Natasha looked at me with a look of motherly concern. Clint and Bruce looked at me with pity. I hated that. People thinking I was weak after telling them what happened. But I have a feeling they didn't know it was showing on their faces. They would've hidden it. Tony was looking at me in admiration and excitement. Well, at least one person enjoyed this talk._

Present Day

The holographic board whined, sending me out of my thoughts.

"Perce? You ok?" Steve asked me. He saw me staring into space. They all knew I still wasn't perfect. I was getting there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

Fury appeared on the holographic screen, making all of the avengers jump.

"You have a mission," he said bluntly before going into detail about our latest task.

I zoned out and looked at all of us. We were a good team. Well sure, all of us had imperfections, but the rest of the team overpowers them. Together, we're invincible.

I looked at Steve and grinned.

"Avengers..."

"Assemble."


	19. Companion Fanfiction PLEASE READ

**Hi, guys! Thanks for all of the support. It saddens me that it is over, so it's not. Their adventures are not quite done. I will start a sequel called Running To Stand Still on 1 February. Once again, thank you for all of the support. I love you guys and could never do it without you. 3**


End file.
